First Night
by Arhazivory
Summary: HMC  After the last pages of the first book, Sophie and Howl begin their life together. This short is how I would add two more pages to the end. Despite the name, the rating is entirely PG.


**Title: **First Night

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: If there was another page at the end of Howl's Moving Castle, and I was told to give an extended ending…this would be it. Well, it's not too extended; probably more of a drabble than anything else. I wrote it about a year ago and just dug it up out of my doc pile.

**Disclaimer**: Diane Wynne Jones is a genius, and although I fancy myself to be one as well, I'm not genius enough to have created the characters in Howl's Moving Castle. Please Enjoy.

~o~

"…_it's raining in Market Chipping."_

Everyone grinned at Calcifer's words, which were enough to break the spell that Sophie and Howl seemed to be under. Sophie beamed at the little fire demon who had come to mean so much to her, and Howl's expression was one of extreme happiness. With their attention distracted from each other, Howl and Sophie were now free to be badgered by questions from everyone present.

"As I was trying to say my good man," Wizard Sulliman started, "everything is different when one is a dog and I assure you that I really did not intend to –"

"Oh Sophie! So many things are happening at once and I really need your advice," Lettie said earnestly. "I'm to be his apprentice, but…my feelings..."

"Ahh, so you _are _a prince," Fanny remarked to Prince Justin before turning her attention to Sophie. "Sophie…he is a prince."

"Such wonderful magic by this pair," Mrs. Fairfax remarked. "I can just imagine how their children will be…"

"You're very pretty Sophie," Michael was saying in a bit of a dazed voice, and this caused a slight frown on Martha's face, which in turn made Michael blush in embarrassment. "Well Lett…erm…Martha, you're very pretty too but you know I'm just surpr – "

"Of course she is Michael!" Martha replied hotly. "She's my darling eldest sister, and you don't have to worry about me being jealous. She's not that horrid Ms Angorian and even if you were crazy enough to fancy her…you're up against _Howl._"

Howl reluctantly released Sophie's hands and clapped them together twice. The loud sound gave everyone pause and Calcifer breathed a sigh of relief at the sudden quiet. Howell Jenkins then smiled warmly at everyone, before snapping his fingers quickly and muttering a few words under his breath. In that instant, everyone was outside the castle, standing by Fanny's carriage and wearing expressions of shock. A scrawled note was in each person's hand that read:

_You've all been very kind and very loud. But unless you've got red gold hair, I don't give a whit about any of you!_

_- Howl_

"Why, the nerve of that man!" Lettie shouted and as she was about to bang on the door, she was stopped by a hand on her upper arm

Wizard Sulliman blushed slightly, but didn't remove his hand. "Let's give them some time, and we can talk about your apprenticeship."

"My…apprenticeship?" Lettie asked while blushing furiously and at his nod she smiled. "Well, I suppose that's okay. If that heartless Howl hurts my sister, I'd know exactly what to do."

"Can't say that anymore…he got back his heart," someone said gloomily and everyone turned to look at Michael in surprise. "Stare all you want, but even I don't have red-gold hair."

~o~

"Howl!" Sophie shouted. "That was quite rude!"

Howl closed his eyes briefly, "Your voice shouting at me has such a different melody than before, yet…it still has the same effect."

Sophie bristled. "I'll ignore that comment of yours but answer me this – why is Michael out there as well?"

"Hell's Teeth." Howl snapped his finger, uttered a few words and Michael was suddenly back in the room.

"Sorry Michael," Sophie said apologetically. "You can blame this crazy person for that."

"Thanks Sophie!" Michael beamed and without thinking he ran to give her a hug. The attempt was unsuccessful; in one quick instant Michael was hugging a frowning Howl.

"You're welcome Michael," Howl said, while stiffly removing Michael's hands. "But it is unnecessary to show such affection. Sophie is not…_OUCH!_" An old book hit Howl in his head once, before falling to the floor.

"Good book," Sophie said with a smile before glaring at Howl.

"But Sophie!" He whined, while giving her his most innocent expression. "He's a young man who can't be trusted."

"You are a man who can't be trusted Howl, and look how disturbed Michael looks."

"I…hugged…Howl," Michael rasped out before stiffly turning and heading up the stairs. His mumble of 'good night' was barely heard as he shuffled away.

"You wound me Sophie," Howl whined dramatically as he placed his hand over his heart. "The heart you returned is now being broken by your words."

Sophie couldn't help but smile and her next action was more automatic than anything else. She slowly removed his hand from his chest and placed her own in its stead. The _ba-dump_ of his heart reverberating through her hand made her smile up at him, and this in turn made his heart beat faster as his smile reflected her own.

"Calcifer," Howl said softly to his dear friend. "I'm glad you came back to us, but right now…isn't there somewhere you'd like to go?"

"But it's raining in Market Chipping!" Calcifer protested.

"You've always wanted to see the flower shop," Sophie stated, not removing her eyes from Howl. "I think you should go and have a look. Please try not to singe the flowers."

Calcifer looked at the two who were once more wrapped into their smiling world. Howl's hand now covered Sophie's as they both felt the beating of Howl's heart. To Calcifer, it was a beautiful sight. His two beloved friends, freed of their respective curses were now entirely in tune with each other. He grinned demonically before shooting out of the grate.

"When should we start our happily ever after?" Sophie asked.

Howl's eyes twinkled. "How about tonight?" and at her shocked expression he hastily added. "I'm only kidding…sorta"

"Howwwl," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm the former heartless Howl," he said impishly as he tightened his hand around hers. "I can't help myself."

"I think I'll love our happily ever after," Sophie said smiling and that smile sent Howl's heart racing even more.

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie," he whispered. "It'll be hard getting used to the effect you have on my heart."

"It may be impossible, because I haven't gotten used to the effect you have on mine. Although you're the most insufferable and the biggest slither-outer I've ever met. I really–"

Sophie stopped speaking when she felt Howl's lips on her own. She hadn't seen him move and her eyes were wide in shock at first before they fluttered close. Naturally, she had never kissed anyone before and being quite ignorant of what to do, she merely stood and allowed Howl's lips to remain pressed against hers, before he pulled away. It probably lasted 3 seconds but she felt it all the way to her toes and her eyes opened to find Howl just inches away from her face. He was assessing her reaction.

"I didn't…give you permission to do that." She said breathlessly and Howl roared with laughter before dragging her into his embrace.

"Oh my darling long-nosed Sophie," Howl said into her hair. "I think I shall enjoy every day with you for the rest of our happily ever after."

Sophie melted into his embrace. "I think so too Howl. I think so too."

A grinning Calcifer watched them both silently from a corner. "Well, this is the first of many nights to come and since I have 1000 years left, I'll watch how this happily ever after plays out."

**FIN**

**Review please~! I like those things. *smiles***


End file.
